The Five Stages of Grief
by heartbeats321
Summary: Erin always thought she was unlucky, however, after saving the Ninth Doctor's life, she discovers that even the darkest of people have a little light to them. (Rated T for later content)
1. Keep Your Eyes on a New Prize

A/N: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. I do own The Geronimos (Erin, Indie, Dot and Lee). This list of drabbles were inspired by 'The Running Man'. Look it up on fanfiction.

Somewhere, above the earth, the Doctor has just finished fighting in a war that both sides lost in and is ready to regenerate. Erin McShane doesn't know this.  
>Erin sat on the couch, listening to 'Future' by Paramore on her iPod. She started humming, before singing along;<br>"Just think of the future and think of your dreams,  
>You'll get away from here, you'll get away eventually<br>So think of the future, think of a new life  
>And don't get lost in the memories…"<br>She started thinking, "I wonder what the Doctor's up to right now? He said the last time we met he had something 'important' to do…Oh right! The Time War! He's probably up there, fighting as I think…"  
>The Doctor had finished fighting. The Daleks and Time Lords were gone. Indiana Canis didn't know this.<br>Indie had called Erin.  
>"When did you last see the Doctor?"<br>Erin slowly, but calmly, responded, "He was in his eighth incarnation, a few days before the Time War."  
>"Brill!" Indie shouted, "That means next up is nine! Should I text Dot and Lee and tell them that there's two more to go?"<br>Erin sighed, "We can't risk jumping to conclusions yet. I only met eight last week! We can't go rushing straight to ten."  
>"Oh, ok." Indie groaned, almost begrudgingly.<br>As Indie hung up she began to think about her encounter with seven. He seemed traumatised. Is that what nine's gonna be like?  
>A familliar weezing noise snapped Erin awake, at 3 am. She tip toed out of bed and slowly opened the blind to find…the TARDIS. And it was on fire. What else was new? No, no, no! It wasn't time for jokes! This was serious!<br>Erin rushed outside, still trying to be silent. There, lying outside the TARDIS, wearing the scorched eighth Doctor's clothing, was the Doctor, still in his eighth incarnation. He lightly peered up and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Erin?"  
>"Shh, shh." Erin soothed, "I'm right here."<br>The Doctor pushed back and whispered even more hoarsely, "No! No! Not yet! Erin! Can you stop it?"  
>"I can't." Was all the girl said.<br>The Doctor started falling into deep thought. Erin was the only person he hadn't fallen in love with out of amnesia. And it was when Erin said those two fateful words, he realized that she was telling the truth.  
>"Wish me luck."<br>Suddenly, Erin leant towards the Doctor's right ear. She whispered, "Run, run as fast as you can, you clever clever boy and remember." She lowered her voice as she continued "Bad Wolf."  
>A bright glowing light surrounded the Doctor, slowly changing him. Erin shelided her hazel eyes and began singing,<br>"I'm writin' the future, writin' it out, loud  
>We don't talk about the past<br>We don't talk about the past, now  
>I'm writin' the future, I'm leavin' a key, here<br>Something won't always be missing  
>You won't always feel emptier<br>Just think of the future and think of your dreams,  
>You'll get away from here, you'll get away eventually<br>So think of the future, think of a new life  
>And don't get lost in the memories<br>Keep your eyes on a new prize…"  
>The glow faded as Erin reconginsed the hardened face. His eyes looked cold and empty before they suddenly shut. Erin dragged the man inside and, after wrapping him in a blanket, placed him on the couch.<p>

"Keep your eyes on a new prize…"


	2. Raindrops on Roses

A/N: Warning! This chapter contains some long costume descriptions. You can just skip through these if they bore you. It also contains some violence, references to suicide and if you're under the age of 13 **do not** look up 'Build God and Then We'll Talk". It's not that's it's bad, but it contains references to some horrible things.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

* * *

><p><em>And a few more of your least favourite things."<em>

_(Panic! At the Disco: Build God and Then We'll Talk)_

* * *

><p>Erin always thought that she had bad luck. Of course, joining a band like the Geronimos, moving out of Melbourne and to Bondi Beach in Sydney, discovering that her roommate Cameron was a former band member, falling in love with Quinn and now meeting the Doctor again weren't reasons why, but almost every time, she had found out that something bad came with it.<p>

Her move separated her from her family and close friends, Cameron moved out and not many people wanted to be her roommate because they actually liked her, photographers followed her everywhere she went, her relationship with Quinn was tormented by him being a part of a rival band and, as always, she was the one who had caused massive spikes in the Doctor's timeline. Well, that last one was almost never her fault, but if she had never stepped in, the Doctor's timeline would never be split down the middle.

You see, Erin and the rest of the Geronimos have a little problem involving the Doctor. Before Erin came around, the first, second and third doctors had not been involved with anything to do with her. However, when she was eight, she helped the fourth doctor find his way back to the TARDIS, inadvertently splitting the time line down the middle. Therefore, there's a timeline which is the same as the TV show, however the Doctor pays frequent visits to Erin, usually by complete accident.

The timeline did have a few mistakes, which she found out today. For one thing, wasn't John Hurt's Doctor the one who destroyed Gallifrey? Didn't McGann have a haircut before all of this? Okay that was a strange thing to think but, still…

She sat across from the Doctor, who was currently lying on the couch, his eyes closed. It had only been 2 weeks since the new doctor appeared on screen, unsure how to fly the TARDIS and probably (key word _'__probably'_) crashing. Now there was the Doctor, no, _her_ Doctor, otherwise known as Rose's Doctor, which Dot had called him in order to keep Ten all to her, however this version of the Doctor was her Doctor. Erin begrudgingly admitted that she would eventually have to add to his personality, somehow.

* * *

><p>She started to drowse off, and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Only to be woken up 2 hours later by a loud cry of "No!"<p>

Erin instantly jumped of the couch and saw the Doctor sitting up in pain. His leg jerked and hit the end of the couch.

"Don't touch her! I'll do anything just don't hurt her!" He lashed out, before Erin came over to him.

"Hush," She soothed, "Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Erin woke up early, and found her way out of her bedroom in the pitch blackness. Of course it was easy; she was used to waking up at 5:00am due to having to travel from Camberwell all the way to the Melbourne City Centre on bike. However, today was a bit different.<p>

She quickly made up some muesli and covered it with Greek yogurt, before removing a small carton of pancake mix and some bananas from the pantry. After eating, she quickly made a small set of pancakes, flipped them onto plates, cut up some bananas and served it on small plate. Sure it was going to be cold once he finally woke up, but at least she would be feeding him something.

She then child-locked and padlocked the cupboards (specifically the ones with knives in them), and quickly scribbled a note on a shopping list.

"Dear Doctor,

Hey. Just in case you got amnesia again, it's Erin McShane.

If you need anything, call me, my number is 04231555679.

From

Erin.'

* * *

><p>Erin arrived early at Zodiac, unlocking the door to the café and setting up her guitar. Her blonde hair was done up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a red t-shirt with a silver cyberman head on it in front of a white background, with blue jeans and dark blue converse hi-tops.<p>

She was followed by Indie, who had her guitar case on her back. Indie was wearing a simple black skater dress, with a gold fitted blazer over the top, and black ballet flats with intricate gold swirls looping around both shoes in a somewhat random pattern.

"Hey, Rin." Indie greeted, placing her case down.

Erin waved, half-heartedly.

Indie cocked her head, raising her eyebrow in a confused way. "You alright?" She asked.

Erin smiled and shook her head. "Nope." She responded.

Indie sighed and began to text Dot and Lee, quickly asking for their help and at least something to cheer Erin up.

5 minutes later the front doorbell chimed as the two girls ran through it.

The door hit against the wall and Lee crouched over, panting. Her red hair was done up in a French braid like style, the bottom part done up with a black ribbon. She wore a black Ramones tank top, grey jeans and white Nike sneakers, laced up in the most rushed style.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized.

Behind Lee, Dot stood, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a similar skater dress to Indie, only in white and wore a light purple cardigan over the top of it, along with white ballet flats with large purple silk ribbons on top of them.

Dot sighed. "We aren't late…" She spat, "It's just that _newbie_ was having some _adjustment problems_!"

Lee cringed, "Dot, stop, Erin's sad."  
>"What-fricking-ever. When have I ever cared about newbie?"<br>"Dot please!" Indie shouted.

"When you remind me," Dot began, growing more angry with every syllable, "What has Erin McShane ever done to earn your attention?"  
>Indie stood up. "Dot. Come here."<p>

The slap that Indie had let out could be heard from the other side of the world.

"I asked you to bring words of _encouragement_, not _you _being a hoity-toity little-" Indie was interrupted by low acoustic guitar playing.

"It's these substandard motels on the lalalalala corner of 4th and Fremont Street. Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing, any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering." Erin began to sing, much to the other girls' surprise.

Indie looked up, as Dot continued to rub her bruised cheek. "What are you doing?"  
>Erin stopped playing, "Singing. It helps me."<br>Dot paused, before continuing, "Newbie, can you tell us what's going on?"  
>"After a jam session."<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing the session, Lee had personally ordered 2 Fanta spiders, 1 iced mocha and 1 ice tea. Her friends sat around the concert stage, as Erin began to tell her story.<p>

"Okay, it started last night," She recounted, "I thought that I was going to have a normal life, when suddenly, the TARDIS appeared in my front yard."  
>"Please be Ten, please be Ten, please be Ten…' Dot whispered.<p>

Erin shook her head, a smile on her face, "No. It was actually the Eighth Doctor. He regenerated into Nine right in front of me. And I'm not sure what to do."

Lee looked up, "Well, maybe you could stop him from touching knives."  
>"Child and Padlocked all the cupboards. Any other ideas?"<br>Dot sighed, "Sorry Newbie, but, to be honest, I have no idea."  
>"Same here." Indie began, "Maybe you could come up with an idea on your own."<br>"Okay, thanks girls."

* * *

><p>Erin rode back home to her apartment and opened the door. The food that was previously on the kitchen bench was now eaten, a fork nearly bent in half beside it. She found the note and turned it over to find a note written in scrawled, child-like handwriting.<p>

"Thank you Erin.

I'm sorry if I broke anything.

From the Doctor."  
>She smiled, before she heard thudding coming down the stairs.<p>

She turned to face the hall, where now stood the Doctor. No, _her_ Doctor.


End file.
